


Three Memorable Trips to the Infirmary

by minxy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxy/pseuds/minxy





	Three Memorable Trips to the Infirmary

1.

Daniel doesn't remember it, but the first mission after he descended, Jack drew some of his scars back in with a blue Sharpie. Daniel’d fallen asleep on one of the empty spare beds, in clean scrubs because he didn’t know where to find more clothes, waiting for Jonas to get checked out.

Daniel uncovered the weird scrawling on his skin in the twelve or so hours after he woke up, and remembered when each of those hieroglyphs were white, and before that, red. He remembered the stories in reverse, and then played the memories back in proper order in his head. They were building up to a bigger picture, but Daniel wouldn’t be ready to present his conclusions for a while.

2.

Sam doesn't remember it, but the night they got back from P9C-882 was the first where Cam got to stay up all night helplessly worried about a teammate.

It sucked and he wanted to call his Momma, but the reception is nonexistant down in the guts of the mountain so the best he could do was fidget and fuss and not-sleep in the uncomfortable chairs. He called Momma the next night after he saw Sam comfortable as possible in recovery, and he baked up a storm, but he still couldn't get the sour taste of helplessness out of his mouth.

Macaroons can’t solve every problem, turns out.

3.

None of the rest of the team saw it, but on the way home on the Odyssey after it was captured and recaptured, broken and restored, Vala stole a valuable piece of equipment and snuck into the infirmary. Teal’c had bruises and cuts, and too much familiarity with the business end of a pain stick, but he hadn’t really needed any one else’s help healing. Still, Vala was stuck on a small ship and bored, the healing device was there in the medical lockers, and she knew they would leave Teal’c more or less alone with the mood he was in.

She was prepared to leave as quickly as she’d come if he was still seeing red; she hadn’t been prepared for an impromptu philosophical discussion of taking advantage of the Goa’uld, either prim’ta or dearly departed, to heal in exchange for their many and varied injuries.

She hadn’t expected Teal’c to allow her to stay with him. She hadn’t expected him to allow her to treat him. She was deeply grateful, though, for the company and the welcome, and the long rest she had that evening that helped pass another day in a small ship.

A few weeks later, she walked unchallenged into the post-operative recovery room in the mountain, SG-1 patch displayed proudly on her shoulder, and stood uncertainly over Samantha as she slept off the sedatives. Dr. Lam said very little as she offered Vala the healing device and watched her work.

Vala couldn't have spoken if she'd tried.


End file.
